<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daft Pretty Boys by Never_been_so_alive</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865721">Daft Pretty Boys</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_been_so_alive/pseuds/Never_been_so_alive'>Never_been_so_alive</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And yes I realize that's a bit problematic, Bottom Sylvain Jose Gautier, But I do at least let her get hers because I'm not evil, But the F is really just there to facilitate the M/M, F/M, Felix Fraldarius is gay, Felix is a virgin, Female character does not have a name, M/M, More like mid time skip, Multi, Not Beta Read, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, So some spoilers, Sylvain Jose Gautier Being An Idiot, Sylvain might just be gay for Felix?, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Felix Hugo Fraldarius, also Ashe is mentioned for like .5 seconds, but there are a lot of them, cause he's my beautiful boy and I love him, everyone is bad at feelings, sylvix - Freeform, these two are a mess but I love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:01:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Never_been_so_alive/pseuds/Never_been_so_alive</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix is proud at how well he's hid his feelings from Sylvain all these years. But all it will take is one night and one girl to send all of that hard work crashing down around him. </p><p>“You know, you could join us. If you want.” she says like it’s the simplest thing in the world and Felix’s world stops. He should say no. Obviously.</p><p>“Okay.”</p><p>What?!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daft Pretty Boys</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from a song by Bad Suns which you should totally check out. </p><p>I posted my first fic last year and you guys were totally amazing and more supportive than I'd ever imagined you would be. So I guess I'm back for another round. I still don't write enough to have a beta so I'm sorry for any errors. </p><p>This story basically splits into M/F at the beginning and M/M at the end. The M/F is much less graphic than the M/M but if the F isn't your cup of tea just skip to the line break followed by all the "fuck"s. lol. Also the M/F section is from Felix's POV and then it switches to Sylvain's for the M/M portion. </p><p>Warnings for some mild, internalized homophobia (because Sylvain is bad at introspection). </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Felix does not have time for this shit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Since the news of Price Dimitri’s execution the kingdom has been steadily crumbling. House Fraldarius has backed itself into a corner, trying to fortify against assaults from beyond their boarders while also making an enemy of the newly appointed Queen of Faerghus. Those beyond the boarder of Fodlan are right to see Edalgard’s war as a chance to take lands for themselves. The war is weakening them and his idiotic father seems stalwartly committed to the losing side. Doesn’t he understand that he's siding with ghosts? The king is dead and now his son is too (no matter the whispers that say otherwise).</p>
</div><div>
  <p>The point is that friends these days are hard to come by and that’s how he’s found himself just outside of the Sreng region with none other than the next Margrave himself. They’re supposed to be traveling to a city not far from here where they’ve heard word of a small camp of scouts for the Empire. The point is supposed to be to get there quickly and quietly, dispense of the scouts before they can report any of the rebellion's movements back to the Empress, and then go the fuck home. But prioritizing has never been Sylvain’s strong suit. So it should honestly be no surprise that Felix is stuck here watching Sylvain flirt shamelessly with this innkeeper’s daughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>We really really don’t have time for this shit</em> he thinks, glaring at this oblivious, bubbling, blonde waste of space. They’ve got a long day’s ride ahead of them tomorrow and Felix just wants to get some fucking sleep.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So how many rooms were you looking for again?” she finally asks.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Two rooms if you’ve got them, beautiful.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Of course two rooms. Never one. Because even if Sylvain wasn’t obviously intending to take this girl to bed he’d still want his space from Felix. Because they’re not, wont ever be any closer than this.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Felix came to terms with being gay very early on. Maybe it was being a second son, never meant to marry and have heirs, that made it so easy. One day his father had been teasing him about his friendship with Ingrid and he'd simply said that he was far more likely to run off with the stableboy than to ever ask Ingrid on a date. His father had looked shocked for all of a minute before settling into a small smile and saying “That’s fine too, Felix.” and never speaking of it again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>But coming to terms with liking men was a far cry from coming to terms with liking a particular man. A man with hair that’s too bright and a laugh that’s too loud. Felix has never questioned his sexuality but why he would choose this man to be irrevocably in love with is a question that makes his head hurt constantly. Why would he possibly decide that the man he wants, the only man he wants, is a snarky, self-centered philanderer who is also, and this part is important, entirely straight and uninterested?</p>
</div><div>
  <p>He can’t really place when the feelings started but by the time he made it to the Officer’s Academy Felix had already decided that this had gone on long enough. He couldn’t possibly see Sylvain every day and fight along side him while carrying this torch. The distraction of it was sure to get him killed. But finding someone, anyone else that he wanted to be with in that way was impossible. He’d almost broken down once, looking into Ashe’s adoring eyes and thinking <em>if I pulled him in right now he wouldn’t stop me</em> but then the eyes in his mind changed from a bright green to a smooth caramel and he knew he couldn’t go through with it. Instead he bid Ashe a goodnight, turned away and went to swing his sword against a dummy for a few hours. He’d rather stubbornly train until his arms ache than retire to his room where he’d inevitably make himself come with the same name on his lips that had been there for years. Goddess be damned.</p>
</div><div>
  <p><em>Maybe I’m just a masochist</em> he thinks to himself not for the first time as he watches Sylvain reach forward to tuck a strand of the girl’s hair behind her ear. She giggles softly and Sylvain smirks like he knows he’s got her. He definitely does. Honestly this girl seems so ready to go to bed with him that Felix is surprised Sylvain is even bothering to go through the motions of a supposed seduction.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Well I guess this is goodnight” Sylvain finally turns to Felix.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Oh so you remember I’m here.” He snaps because he’s pissed and because he knows Sylvain will assume is just because he’s exasperated by Sylvain’s lack of decorum.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Sylvain’s smile falls just slightly, just for a second, before recovering into a laugh that sounds just a little too forced. “Sorry Felix.” No he’s not. “But if I see a beautiful woman I have to tell her. Failing to appreciate this gorgeous creature would just be rude.” he finishes with a wink back at the girl and she giggles again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>Felix is going to hurl. “Well then I won’t keep you. Enjoy your evening.” He takes the room key laid on the desk and tells himself he’s not running away. He’s just tired. Tired from riding and tired of-</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You know, you could join us. If you want.” she says like it’s the simplest thing in the world and Felix’s legs just stop. He turns back ready to snap at her for such a cruel joke but her eyes are actually...assessing him. Had she been doing that this whole time and Felix was just too distracted to notice? Why on earth would she think he’d say yes? Felix hasn’t said five words to her but he knows he might as well have a light up sign over his head that says “Not Fucking Interested.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Ha!” Sylvain’s laugh somehow sounds both cocksure and full of pity. “Sorry sweetheart but you’re barking up the wrong tree there. Trust me. I’ve been trying to set him up for years. I mean of course I’d be fine with it. I’m an open minded guy after all. But the only relationship my friend here is interested in is the one he has with his sword.” Felix feels himself growing hotter with righteous anger. “But don’t worry. I can show you twice the fun you’ve ever seen even by my lonesome.” And has the fucking audacity to wink at <em>Felix</em> this time after he says it.</p>
  <p>Looking back Felix couldn’t tell you what the final straw was. Maybe it was the way Sylvain so quickly dismissed him. Or maybe it was the redhead speaking about him like he wasn’t even there. Or maybe he was just tired from a long day of riding and a longer life of staying quiet in Sylvain’s shadow. But like a kettle finally boiling over Felix couldn’t stop himself from looking at the girl and replying with the best faux manners he could muster,</p>
  <p>“It’s not your fault. You are quite lovely but unfortunately you’re missing a...well I should say, a rather important appendage that I find necessary in a sexual partner.”</p>
  <p>It was like he could see the gears turn and click into place in Sylvain’s mind. His face slowly dropping into an “oh” look that was twinged with the slightest bit of hurt and Felix hadn’t the slightest idea what that was about. Maybe Sylvain was upset he’d never mentioned it? Or maybe he was just upset about being wrong for so many years.</p>
  <p>Felix watched as Sylvain quickly tried to slip his cocky mask back in place as he turned to face her. “Well there you have it” he said with the confidence of someone who’d known Felix was gay all along even though he obviously didn’t. “Nothing for him to see that he’d be interested in.”</p>
  <p>She looked over at Felix again then and seemed to be assessing him further before she said “...or maybe there would be...”</p>
  <p>
    <em>Oh no.</em>
  </p>
  <p>“Maybe he’s just not sure what he needs yet. Maybe he needs a little hands on experience to know what he’s missing out on.”</p>
  <p>Her eyes were flirty and knowing and Felix couldn’t breathe. He was wrong before. She obviously wasn’t some airhead. She’s seen right through him in minutes.</p>
  <p>“I mean you said it yourself” she turns back to Sylvain “he’s never been with anyone before. How’s he supposed to know what he likes? And since you’re such a good friend and such an <em>open minded guy</em>” and Felix sort of loves her for the way she throws Sylvain’s words back in his face “then you’d be the best person to show him the ropes. Introduce him to what a lady likes. So, you up for it Felix?”</p>
  <p>Felix knows how this probably sounds to Sylvain. Just another girl angling hard for a threesome with two attractive men. Maybe even getting off on the idea of “converting” a gay man. But he should say no. Obviously.</p>
  <p>“Okay.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>What?!</em>
  </p>
  <p>“What?!” Sylvain parrots Felix’s own thoughts back at him before trying to recover. “Um I mean. Okay. Cool. Yeah. I mean I guess if anyone’s gonna show your the ropes you’re lucky to have me. I know my way around. You could actually learn a few things.”</p>
  <p>Sylvain looked petrified. Felix felt sick. She looked positively delighted.</p>
  <p>“Excellent! In that case let’s move this party somewhere a little quieter. And I guess you’ll only be needing one room after all.”</p>
  <p>——————————————————————</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>What am I doing? What the actual fuck am I doing?</em>
  </p>
  <p>For as terrified and confused as Felix feels, he’s surprised to see a decent amount of those same emotions flashing across Sylvain’s face as they come into the room and lock the door behind them. For once the lancer looks unsure as to how to proceed. Felix wonders what would Sylvain have normally done if he wasn’t there. Would he have sat them down on the bed and slowly proceeded with his seduction? Or would they have just torn off each other’s clothes as soon as the door was locked? Felix almost sort of wishes they’d just jump to that so that he wouldn’t be standing here feeling so incredibly awkward.</p>
  <p>He takes a minute to look around the room. It’s small but nice enough. A bed large enough to sleep two people stands in the center and there’s a small chaise against the wall across from it. Felix recognizes his place when he sees it and goes to seat himself on the chaise before his feet can get ahead of him and do the smart thing which would be to run his body out the door.</p>
  <p>“So!” the girl says seemingly oblivious to any of the tension in the room (and oh Felix just realized he doesn’t even know her name and he’s probably going to see her naked soon and what the fuck is he doing?) “since this is supposed to be a lesson and all, how about we start from the top?”</p>
  <p>At the word “top” Sylvain’s glance is drawn to her breasts in a way that is not at all subtle and Felix has to stop himself from dramatically rolling his eyes.</p>
  <p>“Like <em>kissing</em>” she says playfully as if Sylvain’s horn-dog behavior is simply adorable and delightful.</p>
  <p>Okay yeah. Kissing is safe. Kissing Felix can handle.</p>
  <p>Sylvain looks oddly relieved to have her calling the shots for him and Felix takes a bit of dark satisfaction in knowing that his presence seems to be throwing the great philanderer so far off his game. But he’s not thrown for long now that he has a task put before him.</p>
  <p>“Of course, gorgeous” Sylvain coos. “Been wondering what those lips taste like since I first saw you.” They’re still standing right near the foot of the bed and Sylvain pulls her in closer, one hand on her hip and the other brushing her hair aside so he can reach the back of her neck and tilt her head up towards his.</p>
  <p>Felix is aware of Sylvain’s confidence with women but seeing it is something else entirely. Sylvain kisses like he already knows he’s going to get exactly what he wants. He parts her lips with his tongue almost immediately, demanding entry and she gives it up so sweetly, letting him invade her mouth and then retreat, taunting her into chasing after his tongue with her own and when she does he nips at it with his teeth, reminding her who’s in charge until her jaw goes slack and her knees buckle slightly.</p>
  <p>Despite his flippant attitude towards most things, Sylvain has never been soft in a fight. Felix has watched him take down dozens of men without hesitation or mercy. If he’s being honest, Sylvain’s skill and prowess on the battlefield is one of the many things he’s always found insanely attractive about him. But somehow Felix has never considered using that same mind-set towards sex. Until now. Because apparently seduction is another area in which Sylvain is in complete control. These are not the blushing or coaxing kisses of a man who’s worried about losing. This is...domination and punishment from a man that knows he’s already won before the battle has even started. And oh now Felix is imagining them both, exhausted but full of wild energy after a fight and Sylvain stalking across the battlefield to grab and kiss him just like he’s kissing this girl and oh goddess now he’s <em>hard</em>. Just from watching them kiss.</p>
  <p>Only after the girl has become fully compliant does Sylvain relent in his attack, pulling back just a little so he can press gentle kisses to her slightly parted mouth. Sucking on her abused bottom lip before cheekily tracing it with the tip of his tongue.</p>
  <p>“Mmm...just as sweet as I thought. Like strawberries.”</p>
  <p>Felix isn’t going to survive this. They’ve only just kissed and Felix is already so hard he’s sure it’s visible through his pants. He thought his desire for Sylvain couldn’t get any worse. But now he knows what he looks like when he kisses and even if he had decades to try Felix doesn’t think that’s something he can forget. And watching Sylvain kiss another person… it <em>hurts</em>, tight in his chest like his heart could explode at any moment. He’s honestly not sure the jealousy won’t kill him before his embarrassment does.</p>
  <p>“So, how was that for a start?” he asks her.</p>
  <p>“Hmmm...pretty good. What do you think Felix? Learning anything yet?”</p>
  <p>The mention of Felix’s name has both the men snapping to attention as Sylvain is reminded that he has an audience and Felix desperately tries to casually cross his legs to hide his straining erection.</p>
  <p>Felix knows he has exactly one card to play here and that’s the same card he’s been playing all his life; aloof and disinterested.</p>
  <p>“I’m plenty aware of what kissing looks like” he says with the most bored sounding sigh he can muster. “I may be inexperienced but I’m not in the clergy” and prays that his face isn’t as noticeably flushed as it feels.</p>
  <p>Sylvain looks only slightly admonished by the idea that watching him swap spit with some girl isn’t the highlight of Felix’s life. But then his smile is back and oh no Felix knows that face. Felix may call Sylvain lazy but he also knows the redhead has never backed down from a challenge before is his life. And Felix has thrown down the metaphorical gauntlet.</p>
  <p>“Of course you do. But it’d be impolite to just jump into things without a little foreplay.” Sylvain takes her cheek in his palm like he’s holding something precious, running his thumb back and forth across her bottom lip for a moment before forcing it past her lips. She closes her eyes and sucks like it’s a delicious treat until Sylvain’s other hand comes up and squeezes her jaw, forcing her to open her mouth and let him watch as he pets her tongue. It’s disgusting and obscene and Felix is so into it he’s getting light-headed. </p>
  <p> Before long Sylvain pulls the digit from her mouth and trails his wet finger deliberately down over her chin, down her neckline to the top of her chest where there are a myriad of strings laced together trying to contain her breasts. Sylvain’s fingers are noticeably practiced with how fast he manages to unlace her top, pulling the loose fabric aside until she’s spilling out, her nipples hardening as soon as they hit the cool air of the room.</p>
  <p>Sylvain turns his head then and locks eyes directly with Felix as he dips his head to take one of the dusty pink nubs between his lips.</p>
  <p>Felix knows that deep down Sylvain’s confidence is a veneer to hide his insecurity. So he may not know how to feel about his childhood best friend watching him with a girl, but at some point Sylvain has decided this isn’t going to end until the swordsman either flees the room in embarrassment or breaks down and admits that Sylvain is the master of sex. And honestly Felix isn’t sure exactly which of those is more likely to happen first.</p>
  <p>Felix can’t tell exactly what Sylvain is doing but the girl is making happy little noises in the back of her throat so it must be good. And Sylvain uses this time to reach back up to where her dress is still hanging from her shoulders and beginning to work it down her arms, down her torso, and over her slender hips until it pools to the floor at her feet and she’s left standing in nothing but a simple pair of panties.</p>
  <p>This is the first time Felix has seen a woman in such a state of undress and he can’t help but let his eyes linger over her body, wondering for the first time if it will make him feel anything. But he still feels like he doesn’t see her. What he sees instead is himself standing in her place, knees locked in a desperate attempt to not crumple to the floor while Sylvain lathers attention on his chest.</p>
  <p>Of course this is the moment Sylvain decides to glance back over to Felix and looks a little surprised by the amount of hunger that must be showing on Felix’s face. But he’s just as quick to shake it off as he kneels on the floor in front of her. Felix watches like a man possessed (with hunger or jealously he’s honestly not sure) as Sylvain brings one of his hands up the inside of her thigh and pushes her panties to the side just a little so he can slide a finger against her folds.</p>
  <p>She makes a soft little <em>yes</em> noise as Sylvain’s hand starts to move and honestly Felix is glad he can’t exactly see what Sylvain is doing because in this moment he hates her. He hates her so much because she’s soft and beautiful and everything that Felix will never be and that’s why she gets to have Sylvain’s hands on her making her feel good in a way that Felix will never know. His heart aches just a little bit more as she becomes more breathless and starts crying out softly. Her hands make their way into Sylvain’s hair to steady herself and those should be Felix’s hands in his hair, pulling at those wild locks until Sylvain groans and starts moving his hand faster and faster-</p>
  <p>When she comes it’s with a cry that bright and feminine and that’s it. Felix has made a mistake. A very horrible mistake in coming here. He can’t do this. It was better not knowing than to see and know he’ll never have it. He just has to find some way to excuse himself and then he’ll run away to his own room to tend to his wounded heart and his aching cock.</p>
  <p>“Well now. You <em>are</em> a gentleman” she says smiling at Sylvain. She finally allows her legs to go weak and falls backwards onto the bed, scooting back towards the pillows as she begins to shimmy out of her last article of clothing. “But you’re still very overdressed for the next part.”</p>
  <p><em>Overdressed. Overdressed. Oh goddess</em>.</p>
  <p>“Heh. I suppose you’re right” Sylvain says, showing his nervousness only for a second before he very purposefully <em>does not look</em> at Felix and begins to disrobe.</p>
  <p>There are plenty of times that Felix has seen Sylvain in states of partial undress. Lots of situations allow for men, especially close friends, to see each other naked without thinking the slightest of it. But Felix was always so very pointedly trying to Not Look™ that this feels like the first time he’s really seeing Sylvain without having to hide it. And thankfully Sylvain seems intent on not looking at Felix now otherwise his appreciation for the lancer’s body would be blatantly obvious. Felix isn’t even entirely sure his mouth is closed as Sylvain divests himself of his shirt before quickly undoing his belt and pulling his pants and undergarments down in a single go. Sylvain’s arm muscles flex and roll as he crawls across the bed towards his prey and it’s so fucking unfair. How can everything about the redhead be so gorgeous? From his trim torso and strong pectorals down to his powerful thighs and perfectly rounded ass. Even his fucking feet are attractive, they way they point and flex as he settles his weight on top of her.</p>
  <p>“So Felix, are you paying attention?” she says and Felix hates her because of course he is. He couldn’t stop staring right now if the room caught fire and the last thing he needs is for Sylvain to notice that.</p>
  <p>“You know babe” she turns back to Sylvain “you’re not being a very good teacher so far.”</p>
  <p>“Huh?”</p>
  <p>“You said you were going to teach him about how to please a woman?” she explains like Sylvain is dumb and he definitely is “but I haven’t heard any direction so far. So how about you slow down and explain your process.”</p>
  <p>“Ooh. I think I see—“ he doesn’t. “You like being shown off sweetheart? Want me to tell him exactly how I’m going to touch you? How I’m going to make you fall apart on my tongue before you come on my cock?”</p>
  <p>Is Felix having a heat stroke? It feels like he might be having a heat stroke.</p>
  <p>She giggles a bit but also arches her body up towards him at his words. “Sounds like a good place to start. But best check in with our audience first. So Felix, how are you feeling? Still unaffected?”</p>
  <p><em>Lie</em>.</p>
  <p>“I...n-no.”</p>
  <p>
    <em>Fuck.</em>
  </p>
  <p>She smiles then. An oddly sweet and genuine look like she’s glad Felix is enjoying himself. “Hmm, I’m glad. So what is it? What’s doing it for you?”</p>
  <p>Felix panics for just one moment until Sylvain scoffs. “How could he possibly be unaffected with a beauty like you in front of him?”</p>
  <p>“Shh. Let him answer. I want to know what he sees when he looks at us.”</p>
  <p>“Us?” Sylvain’s voice goes a little high and panicked. “Not <em>us</em> beautiful. I think you mean y—“</p>
  <p>“It’s blinding” is what Felix says without thinking. “Like looking at the sun” and Sylvain’s head finally turns to look at Felix. He must be able to tell now that Felix’s gaze is nowhere on the girl in front of them but he still looks surprised when Felix says “Always bright and...and beautiful but it’s burning me up just to look at him and I- I can’t—“. Words fail him then as he watches Sylvain’s eyes go comically wide. He’s said too much. Far far too much but it almost feels like benediction to finally get it off his chest. And he knows anyway that by now he can’t hide it. Can’t hide the way his eyes are drawn to Sylvain’s bright hair and bright smile. He’s always been Felix’s sun, pulling him in even as Felix desperately tries and fails to break away from his orbit. This has been Felix’s hidden truth for his entire life. Only now, for once, he’s finally not turning away before Sylvain catches him. Maybe he’s just tired of running.</p>
  <p>And catches him Sylvain does. They’ve been looking into each other’s eyes for way too long now for a threesome that was supposed to be entirely about the girl.</p>
  <p>“Fe—“ Sylvain starts but doesn’t seem to have any idea how to finish his thought.</p>
  <p>Fuck it. Felix doesn’t feel brave right now, in his experience unwavering bravery is just an excuse men like his father use to make reckless decisions, but maybe the apple doesn’t fall as far from the tree and Felix thought. Because right now he feels reckless. Reckless and stupid and hot and so full of feelings that he’s tired of holding back and maybe that’s why he reaches down, eyes still locked with Sylvain’s, and sighs as he brushes himself through his pants.</p>
  <p>Goddess this simple touch shouldn’t feel this good. But after years of imagining what Sylvain would look like, years of trying to piece together snippets of memories of trips to the bath house behind his eyes when he’s alone, he’s finally real and in front of him and Felix couldn’t possibly hold back his moan as he grips himself firmly at the base and rocks upwards into his own hand.</p>
  <p>“<em>Finally</em>” she sighs as if it’s been exhausting for her to wait for Felix to touch himself. “Don’t be shy gorgeous. Let us see you.” And there’s that “us” again.</p>
  <p>In for a penny Felix distantly thinks before he unfastens his pants and slips them down past his knees exposing his aching cock to the cool air of the room. There’s already so much precum gathered at the tip and Felix uses it to make himself slick before he pumps himself again.</p>
  <p>His eyes must have slipped closed at some point because all of a sudden Felix hears a feminine groan and opens them in time to see the Sylvain has finally decided to skip to the main event and has slid inside the waiting body in front of him. Felix fights back the momentary twinge of jealously and uses this time to watch how Sylvain’s body moves. How his hair falls into his eyes when he leans down to take her nipple into his mouth. How his muscles flex and tighten with each thrust. He knows Sylvain would say “of course” if he could hear Felix’s thoughts but he fucks like a professional of pleasure. His body is a moving work of art and each touch seems to be sending his partner higher and higher towards her peak.</p>
  <p>But something’s wrong. When Sylvain pulls back from suckling her breasts his face looks pained. Eyes slammed closed and Felix wonders briefly if he’s hurt until Sylvain starts to stutter.</p>
  <p>“I—I’m close—I’m sorry I—“</p>
  <p>“Shhh” she rubs her hands soothingly over his shoulder blades and back. “Don’t rush. Slow down. It’s alright. It’s alright” as if trying to settle a skittish foal. And maybe that analogy isn’t far from the truth because as Sylvain slows his thrusts he finally glances back over at Felix with a look of utter terror before burying his face back into her neck.</p>
  <p>“You know” she says still a little breathless “you still haven’t given him any pointers.” She coaxes Sylvain into rolling over so he’s flat on his back with her straddling his hips. “Come on Sylvain. Address your audience. Look at him and tell him what you see.”</p>
  <p>Sylvain rolls his head to the side and Felix’s heart is in his throat as he waits for him to say something. They’re all just sitting there in silence and Felix still has his stupid cock in his hand and he’s honestly not sure if he should stop stroking himself or keep going.</p>
  <p>“He’s…I mean he’s <em>Felix” </em>he says as if that explains everything. “He’s—“ Sylvain seems stuck. ”He’s…powerful” is what he finally settles on.</p>
  <p>“Mmm yeah he does look pretty toned. Strong.” she says, slowly pushing herself up onto her knees and then sliding him back inside of her. “What else?”</p>
  <p>“Beautiful—“ is what he sighs and at first Felix thinks he must be talking about the girl again until he says “Those long legs and that long dark hair...always looked so smooth and soft...always wondered...wondered how it would feel...”</p>
  <p>Felix can’t breathe. He’s stopped stroking himself entirely now. Just holding his cock in his unmoving hand and gaping like an idiot as his best friend talks about his legs and his hair and how he thought about it. Thought about <em>him</em>.</p>
  <p>“And your eyes. Your eyes are so sharp.” Now that the dam has broken it’s like Sylvain can’t stop talking. “Sharp like your sword. Knowing. Judging. People think you’re e-emotionless. B-but no one knows—behind it all you just—just want to protect everyone. Want to protect me—“</p>
  <p>“Sylvain—” Felix’s voice sounds raw and broken as he says his best friend’s name. He palms the tip of his cock and then actually thrusts his hips, fucking up into his waiting hand. “Sylvain” he says again because now he just can’t stop saying it.</p>
  <p>“Fe-I—oh goddess” Sylvain stills her movements on top of him for a moment and flips her onto her back, head pointed towards where Felix is sitting. But when he thrusts back inside of her it’s hard and deliberate and he’s looking straight up into Felix’s eyes as he does it.</p>
  <p>“Oh fuck yesss.” The girl’s voice is a little jarring but it hardly matters when Sylvain is staring at him like that. In some distant part of his mind Felix feels guilty that the attention is completely off of her at this point but then she moans a deep satisfied sound as Sylvain gives a particularly hard thrust and Felix thinks she doesn’t seem to mind much. But of course that’s exactly when she starts talking again.</p>
  <p>“Yes. Yes that’s perfect. Goddess. Fuck me. Fuck me the way you’d fuck him.” And Sylvain moans so loud that for a second Felix thinks he must have come.</p>
  <p>“Or maybe—“ she starts again “Maybe that’s not what you want at all. Maybe you want to broaden your horizons too—” as her hand slips down over Sylvain’s shoulders and back down to the top of his ass before taking one delicate finger and sliding it between and down-</p>
  <p>“F—fuck!” Sylvain’s hips stutter and when he comes his groan is long and drawn out like he’s finally releasing a breath he’d be holding his entire life.</p>
  <p>“Hmmm” she says looking a little smug. “I thought as much.”</p>
  <p>By some miracle Felix hasn’t come yet. His cock looks angry and red yet somehow Felix manages to stop touching himself as Sylvain slumps over and attempts to catch his breath. In the quiet of the room Felix’s uncertainty comes rearing back full force and suddenly he feels self conscious again. He’s sitting here with his pants around his legs and his still hard dick out but he has no idea where this goes from here so he looks to the couple on the bed silently begging for guidance.</p>
  <p>“So,” she finally speaks up, poking Sylvain until he rolls off of her and flops very ungracefully down onto the bed beside her “can you go again? Or are you a one and done kind of guy?”</p>
  <p>“Normally? No I’m not. Today?” he rolls his head then and looks at Felix before breaking into one of his blindingly disarming smiles “definitely not.”</p>
  <p>“Good. Then Felix, ditch the rest of your clothes and get over here. It’s time you actually learned something useful from this little tutoring session.” and Felix takes back every awful thing he thought about her.</p>
  <p>———————————————————————</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck.</em> All of Sylvain’s pretty words are failing him right now as he watches in equal parts terror and arousal while Felix strips off the rest of his clothes and walks towards the bed. He stops just short of where Sylvain is still laying, his cock jutting proudly just a foot from Sylvain’s face and he’s never once thought about a dick being pretty but somehow he’s landed himself in topsy turvy world tonight where he’s looking at a dick and wondering what it would taste like. Looking at Felix’s dick and wanting to...to <em>what</em>? Goddess what is <em>wrong </em>with him?</p>
  <p>“Well come on then.” She says patting the bed next to them. “I’m going to show you how to get him ready.”</p>
  <p>Sylvain has a split second to think “ready for what?” before his brain reboots and he catches on to what’s being implied.</p>
  <p>“Woah! Let’s chill out for a second. I don’t- I mean I’ve never-“</p>
  <p>“Never?!” She sounds genuinely surprised.</p>
  <p>“Well yeah I mean, I’ve only ever been with girls.”</p>
  <p>“So?” she says like Sylvain’s reasoning is the dumbest thing she’s ever heard. “Oh sweetheart you’re missing out. Tell him, Felix.”</p>
  <p>Sylvain’s head snaps to the side so fast he almost gives himself whiplash. Felix!? What would Felix know about...about how <em>that</em> feels? I mean sure he’s admitted now that he prefers men but he’s still sure that Felix has never done anything with anyone and...and why would he possibly...by <em>himself?</em></p>
  <p>“It’s-“ Felix starts “you’ve got to know what your doing. It takes practice. But as long as you don’t rush it, it...it’s good.”</p>
  <p>Fuck. Felix has...Felix likes it?!</p>
  <p>“Oh goddess” is all he manages to say out loud.</p>
  <p>“Where’s your oil? Boy like you definitely has a stash somewhere” she says like Sylvain’s life isn’t entirely unraveling.</p>
  <p>Sylvain points to his bag somewhere in the corner of the room and explains where to find a small vial of oil he carries for occasions like this. Well not like <em>this</em> but you know not all girls get super wet and plus it feels better even when he’s by himself.</p>
  <p>Prize in hand she almost skips back to the bed and simply passes it over to Felix with a cheery “here you go!” before plopping back down on the bed beside them.</p>
  <p>Felix takes a look at the vial, a look at Sylvain, and then something steady comes over his face. It looks like a decision made and Sylvain isn’t entirely sure he’s ready for it.</p>
  <p>But Felix is already crawling closer to him before, goddess, grabbing Sylvain’s thighs and spreading his legs wider so he can kneel between them. Then in an uncharacteristically gentle move, Felix grabs a pillow and silently prompts Sylvain to lift up a little so he can slide it underneath him.</p>
  <p>“Make sure you take it slow” is all she says to Felix and she reclines back on some pillows to get a good view. “Slower than you usually do. And watch his face for any discomfort. It’s going to be different than doing it to yourself.” Sylvain tenses up a bit at that but obviously some part of his brain is on board with this because he doesn’t seem to be doing anything to stop it.</p>
  <p>He desperately tries to dig down and find some of his typical confident persona. “Ha! Come on now. Don’t treat me like I’m some delicate flower. Felix knows me better than that. He knows I can take it.”</p>
  <p>“I do.” Felix says. “But—” his words stop then as his hand drifts down, down the inside of Sylvain’s thigh and behind his balls and-and— oh fucking goddess fuck that’s—</p>
  <p>Felix’s first touch to Sylvain’s hole is just that. Just a gentle touch, hardly any pressure to it at all. Almost like he’s simply petting the skin with the tip of his finger but it’s enough to startle Sylvain so much that his body jerks.</p>
  <p>Felix looks back up at him then and makes a small “tsk” sound. “You think you want it rough-“ he says. “Want it fast and hard enough that you ache later-” and god is that Sylvain’s heart making all that noise? “But that’s because you think it’s what you deserve. Deep down, despite all the bullshit, I know—you don’t think very highly of yourself.” And what the fuck is this? A therapy session with his legs spread?</p>
  <p>“You want me to hurt you because you think that’s the only way this goes” Felix barrels on. “And because you don’t think you’re allowed...you don’t think you’re capable of anything gentle. You’ve only ever fucked. But making love...” and at that word Felix bends down and places a kiss on the inside of Sylvain’s thigh that is so achingly sweet Sylvain thinks he might just die from it. Felix sits back upright then and looks straight into Sylvain’s eyes as he says “I’m not going to fuck you Sylvain-” and then slowly slides his finger inside him to the first knuckle.</p>
  <p>Some part of Sylvain’s mind laughs at the irony of Felix saying he’s not going to fuck him because he feels well and truly fucked already and they’ve just started. That small bit of penetration doesn’t exactly feel good but his mind already broke down somewhere around the realm of “Felix is <em>inside of me</em>” and he honestly that one thought is so...so <em>intimate</em> that he just can’t seem to get past it.</p>
  <p>Too quickly Felix is pulling out and then pushing back in just a little bit more than the first time and Sylvain does his best to allow his mind to shut down and breathe through it. But keeping his eyes squeezed shut just seems to be directing all of his focus on the sensation that he’s still not entirely sure he likes yet so he makes the mistake of opening his eyes. And Felix is right there. Not watching his finger like Sylvain would have assumed but leaning over to watch Sylvain’s face. He’s so close he can feel it as Felix’s breath brushes across his cheeks. This close he can smell Felix’s skin and it’s...different. Sylvain is used to girls who smell like flowers and sweets. But Felix smells nothing like that. He smells like earth and spice and salt from his sweat that somehow reminds Sylvain of the ocean crashing into the shore.</p>
  <p>Despite everything Sylvain can’t seem to break away from Felix’s gaze as he slowly pushes that one finger in and out of him over and over. He’s got his intense fighting face on right now which Sylvain would find funny if it wasn’t being directed at him in this context. Meanwhile there must be something about whatever face Sylvain is making that Felix doesn’t like because he pauses his hand for a moment before leaning down to Sylvain’s collarbone and brushing his lips lightly against it.</p>
  <p><em>This is a kiss</em> some last remaining brain cell of Sylvain’s supplies. <em>Felix is kissing me</em>. And he continues to do so. Letting his tongue peak out of his mouth now and then to taste what must be a particularly interesting freckle on Sylvain’s skin. He makes his way down over his pectorals until he can take one of his nipples into his mouth and flick the hardened tip of his tongue against it. Sylvain doesn’t even try to contain his quick inhale at the feeling which Felix immediately notices, flashing his eyes back up to Sylvain’s face and watching as he takes the same nub and sucks it into his mouth before gently rolling it between his teeth. And when Sylvain let’s out a moan that’s far too enthusiastic for such a simple bit of foreplay Felix has the audacity to smile, just the tiniest rise of the corner of his mouth which is still locked around Sylvain’s chest. Sylvain almost wants to smack him but Felix has a proud glint in his eye almost daring Sylvain to deny it how good it feels.</p>
  <p>This is what he meant before when he said Felix was powerful. He’s strong, sure, lithe and deadly like some kind of jungle cat. But Felix has other types of power too. His presence in a room, even when he’s silent, demands attention. And demands perfection. It’s probably why he and Felix started to butt heads as they got older. Felix demanded no less than Sylvain’s best and Sylvain...well let’s just be honest and admit that he was always destined to be a thoroughbred fuck-up. He was always going to let Felix down. So better to go with the flow then fight against it, right? It was better to disappoint Felix on purpose than to try desperately to meet his standards and fail.</p>
  <p>The problem was that despite all his mistakes Felix never seemed to fully give up on him. Sylvain never understood why Felix still stuck around, why he bothered trying to be his friend at all. It took him long enough, but now he’s starting to think he gets it.</p>
  <p>Apparently at some point while Sylvain’s mind is wandering Felix has decided that his relaxation is a sign that he’s ready for another finger because Sylvain suddenly feels the press of something slightly larger and this time it burns just a bit. He tenses up instinctively which makes Felix pause, sort of just wiggling the tips of his two fingers inside of him.</p>
  <p>“Sylvain sweetheart,” and oh Sylvain had almost forgotten she was here. “You’ve gotta relax. Relax and let him in.” Sylvain feels like there’s definitely a double meaning in her words somewhere. But he tries to listen to her advice, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath before looking back at Felix. And when he does, Felix’s face is...torn. Disappointed almost. Like he’s just now considering the idea, while he’s two fingers deep inside Sylvain’s ass, that maybe Sylvain doesn’t want this.</p>
  <p>And it’s not that Sylvain doesn’t want—not that he <em>does</em> want—ugh why does this have to be so hard? Sex has never been complicated for him before. But this has been a whole evening of firsts for him.</p>
  <p>“If you don’t—I’d never want to—“ Felix starts and oh no he’s sitting up and pulling away from Sylvain.</p>
  <p>“No!” He says too quickly and grabs for Felix’s wrist as if he’s afraid of Felix pulling out of him (and goddess isn’t <em>that</em> embarrassing). He lets go of Felix slowly and reaches up to run his fingers through his hair instead, grabbing a handful of those dark silky strands (and it is just as soft as he always thought it would be) and pulling Felix back down to him.</p>
  <p>“Please.” Goddess help him he’s begging. Actually begin Felix not to stop. “I...I know I’m no good...no good at this” and they both know he’s not talking about sex.</p>
  <p>But bless Felix. He’s always been the brave one of the two of them. He keeps glancing at Sylvain’s arm like just having his hand in his hair is a revelation and then his eyes find Sylvain’s face again and then drift very purposefully downward to his lips and oh goddess he’s going to...</p>
  <p>Felix kisses him and Sylvain is drowning. All the blood rushes to his head and he’s dizzy and can’t breathe but he never wants to stop. Felix is kissing him softly and not at all like Sylvain would expect him to. He’s always so pushy, so demanding. But in this he’s exceptionally patient. He’s got Sylvain’s bottom lip caught between his and he’s just holding it there, apparently just savoring the feeling and texture of their lips against each other. And thank goddess that’s all he’s doing otherwise Sylvain’s not sure he’d survive it.</p>
  <p>But just when Sylvain thinks he’s getting a handle on the situation the two fingers inside him start moving again but now they’re thrusting as deep as they can go. And now that Sylvain’s no longer tense it’s...fuck it’s actually <em>good</em>. The wet slide of Felix’s fingers, the warm but firm press of something inside him, rocking in and out of him steadily now and oh god he moans. He’s moaning like a virgin the first time you get up her skirt and he doesn’t even care.</p>
  <p>“Felix—” and fuck hearing Sylvain moaning his name must do something for Felix because he releases Sylvain’s lips and groans in return before rewarding Sylvain with an exceptionally deep thrust and a curl of his fingers. “Goddess fuck Fe yesss.”</p>
  <p>Felix has his forehead resting against Sylvain’s and they’re just breathing each other’s air and Felix looks desperate now. Like something has broken in him and released all his insecurities. He sits back on his heels to finally watch his hand as he’s fucks Sylvain with it (and yes Sylvain remembers Felix said he wasn’t going to fuck him but Felix is a big fat liar cause that’s exactly what this is and Sylvain is not complaining). Suddenly he looks at Sylvain’s cock and he must have a stroke of genius because he’s bending closer now and briefly darts his tongue out to wet his lips.</p>
  <p>This isn’t something he’s super proud of or anything but Sylvain’s been on the receiving end of a lot of blow jobs. He’s had lots of girls who were plenty practiced at it but also plenty more who weren’t and he knows the standard procedure for taking a dick in your mouth for the first time. Some exploratory licks and kisses, the first suckle at the tip as they learn the feeling of stretching their jaw around him. So he knows exactly how this is going to go except for apparently he doesn’t fucking know at all. He should have known better. Felix is a strategist after all. He can just glance at a problem and then somehow knows exactly how to tackle it. So really it’s Sylvain’s own fault for how shocked he is when Felix leans over, takes the tip of his cock between his lips and then slowly but surely slides his lips down and down and swallows and coughs just a bit and down until he’s pressing his lips against Sylvain’s pelvis and holy shit he’s swallowed the entire thing.</p>
  <p>When Felix pulls off a bit to take a breath he lets the saliva pool down around his lips and then he’s sucking in and diving back down again and sweet heaven and all that is holy it’s so good. It’s messy and wet and hot and tight and-</p>
  <p>“Fuck Felix. Felix baby yes god yes.” Sylvain knows by now that Felix has a thing for Sylvain saying his name but he’s still not ready for the deep groan Felix gives in response and the vibrations around Sylvain’s dick are good so very very good-</p>
  <p>And that’s when Sylvain feels a third finger sneaking up to press in with the other two and there’s no pain now just the sweet pleasure of knowing he’s one step closer to having Felix inside him.</p>
  <p>“Just like that Fe. Goddess yes. Your mouth is so perfect. Makes me wanna fuck those gorgeous lips until I come. You wanna know what I taste like? Fuck don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. Fuck me just like that. Feels so good baby.” Sylvain’s never been great at keeping his mouth shut to begin with and he’s always had a strong policy that you should tell your partner when they’re doing well but this is a lot of rambling even for him.</p>
  <p>But Felix is moaning freely now and the tip of Sylvain’s cock keeps getting squeezed tight in the back of Felix’s throat and despite all his dirty words Sylvain is definitely close to coming and he’s really not sure he could survive a round three if he did.</p>
  <p>“Fe, Felix baby I’m ready.” He tries to push Felix off his dick but his arms aren’t quite listening to him. “I’m ready kitten please. Please I need you in me.”</p>
  <p>Felix must be pretty far gone that he doesn’t say anything about the pet name slipped in there. But he does pull off Sylvain’s dick like it’s painful to do so and hovers there for a minute catching his breath, mouth wide open gasping for air with the tip of Sylvain’s cock still resting against his lips and Sylvain sees a flash of what it would look like to pump himself dry against Felix’s waiting tongue and it’s so vivid that he has to quickly grip himself at the base to stop himself from coming.</p>
  <p>“Okay...okay” Felix is talking to himself like he’s trying to calm himself down before he gets this show on the road.</p>
  <p>“You two are so gorgeous together” and god how does he keep forgetting she’s right there?</p>
  <p>Sylvain actually a looks over to her then and <em>oh she’s touching herself</em> his brain slowly supplies. “So what? Were you like planning this from the beginning? Why would you want to hook us up if you knew it would mean getting left out of the action?”</p>
  <p>“Oh i don’t feel particularly left out-“ she says, touching herself casually like she has all the time in the world. “An-and besides” she sighs “like i said, you’re gorgeous to watch.”</p>
  <p>Sylvain looks back to Felix expecting him to be self conscious now that they’ve been reminded that they have an audience. But Felix just looks back at him and smiles. He looks a little delirious but happy. And hungry.</p>
  <p>“So uh-how do you want me?” Sylvain finally asks.</p>
  <p>“Well um...I’ve heard that it’s more comfortable if you lay on your stomach the-the first time...”</p>
  <p>“Okay...yeah that’s...okay” Sylvain finishes lamely as he rolls over into his stomach. God he thought being able to look at Felix was bad but he feels even more exposed this way. Back to the room, ass up, face smushed into a pillow trying to hide his blush.</p>
  <p>He can hear the sound of Felix slicking up his cock with oil behind him and oh god Felix is going to fuck him. This is happening. He’s about to let his best friend put his dick in him and it’s-</p>
  <p>Sylvain feels Felix grip the globes of his ass in both hands and wills himself not to panic. But then those hands slide up his back, over his solders, down his arms and then Felix is just...leaning his weight against Sylvain’s body and it’s...oddly comforting. Like being wrapped up tight in a blanket. He can feel Felix is hard where he’s pressed against him but he seems to be content with just…holding him for a second. He’s scattering kisses over the backs of Sylvain’s shoulder blades and reaching down to thread his fingers between Sylvain’s so they’re sort of holding hands and Sylvain would make a quip about how gay that is except for, well, everything else.</p>
  <p>“Sylvain-“ Felix is pulling back from him slightly now and lining himself up and-</p>
  <p>“I want you to know, I love you”. And Sylvain’s entire world just stops because Felix is sliding inside of him and it’s so so much, just splitting him open from the inside but not nearly as much as his words are.</p>
  <p>For all the patience Felix showed before it all seems to be gone now because he barely gives Sylvain time to adjust before he’s pulling back and thrusting in again. He’s got one hand gripped tight at Sylvain’s waist and another grabbing his shoulder so he can pull Sylvain’s body back onto his cock over and over. Each thrust is brutal and Sylvain feels like he’s getting the wind knocked out of him every time before he can even get it back again.</p>
  <p>“Goddess Sylv” and okay now Sylvain actually a little upset that he can’t see him because Felix is always so put together but right now he sounds <em>wrecked</em>. “You feel amazing. So tight. You were made for this...for me.” And Sylvain is sure Felix can see his flush spreading down the back of his neck.</p>
  <p>Felix must decide then that he wants to make this last a bit longer because he slows down his relentless pounding and changes to long, slower thrusts punctuated by a grind at the end as if he can burry himself any deeper inside the body in front of him. He changes up the angle of his thrusts every time sort of like he’s looking for something until-</p>
  <p>“Felix!”</p>
  <p>And Felix the absolute asshole just hums and drives back in right at that same spot that makes Sylvain feel like his life force is about to be forced out through his dick. It’s not long before he’s reduced to short groans and pants with the occasional “please” and “Felix” thrown in and Felix seems to be getting close too. His snaps of the hips are getting shorter with more long grinds than full thrusts.</p>
  <p>“Close?” He asks and all Sylvain can do is nod furiously. He<em> is </em>close he realizes then. He’s so close and nothing has even touched his cock yet. Is that even possible?!</p>
  <p>Suddenly he feels Felix tugging on his torso, pulling him back as Felix sits on his heels and seats Sylvain in his lap. In this position Felix can’t even really thrust but he’s holding Sylvain down on his cock, just letting the redhead feel how full he is. One of Felix’s hands is holding Sylvain right above his heart as the other hand slips down and fucking finally wraps around his cock and begins to stroke.</p>
  <p>It hits him then. Everything. All of this. He’s going to come. He’s going to come because his closest friend, who is a man, is inside him and touching him and pressing sweet kisses against his neck, each one punctuated by a whisper of “gorgeous” and “Sylvain” and “mine” and when Felix twists his grip on Sylvain’s cock and says “come for me” Sylvain does. He’s coming, coming so hard that he feels a bit of his spend splash up and hit his chest and oh god is he going to black out? But Felix is pushing him back onto his stomach now, making an absolute mess of the bedding but neither of them care as Felix starts thrusting again chasing his own completion. And because Sylvain is such a good friend and he knows now what Felix likes, he lays there and takes it, riding the jolts of over sensitivity and moaning “Felix, Felix, fuck Fe baby yes. Come on Fe. That’s it. Come inside me. Felix, fuck!” and Felix comes with a groan so loud that he’s sure there are going to be complaints from the other rooms about them tomorrow.</p>
  <p>Felix is just a heavy weight against his back now and it’s a little suffocating but he’s also not looking forward to feeling Felix pull out so he thinks maybe he’ll just fall asleep like this and deal with it later-</p>
  <p>“Wooow”. Oh sweet fuck is she still here!? “Well boys that was something” she giggles. “Thanks for uh, <em>showing</em> a girl a good time” she says pointedly. “I’ll show myself out now. Have a good night!”</p>
  <p>Sylvain listens face still down in the pillow as she quickly dresses and then shuts the door behind her.</p>
  <p>Shit. The silence in the room is deafening.</p>
  <p>“I’m um” Felix has to clear his throat a bit before he continues. “I should probably-“</p>
  <p>“Yup” Sylvain cuts him off in his embarrassment. “Do what you gotta do buddy.” <em>Ugh “buddy”. Could he be any more awkward?</em></p>
  <p>Felix pulls out then and it sucks just about as much as Sylvain had imagined it would. He can hear Felix get out of bed presumably to clean himself up and make himself presentable and Sylvain feels like that’s an impossibility for him. I mean Felix had... had... done that <em>in him </em>and he can sorta feel it now and how the fuck is he supposed to take care of this? “Fuck it” he thinks and he rolls over onto his back. They’re not his sheets anyways and if that girl has to change the bedding tomorrow it’s her own damn fault for getting him into... into... whatever the fuck this was.</p>
  <p>He’s got his eyes closed now as if he thinks Felix will be at all tricked into thinking Sylvain has just fallen asleep. But while he lays there wallowing his mind drifts back to what Felix has said right before...</p>
  <p>Love. He’d said love. And I mean of course they love each other. They’re practically brothers; brothers in arms, best friends their entire lives. But Sylvain knows that’s not what Felix had meant. He meant <em>that </em>kind of love and...</p>
  <p>Sylvain guesses that he should’ve seen this coming. They’d made that stupid promise after all, hadn’t they? Never to live or die without each other. At the time anyone could’ve laughed it off as being a cute but fleeting promise made by children. But even if they were children, that’s not the kind of thing you promise your friend...is it? It’s the kind of promise you make to your soul mate. Because you know that life has no meaning for one without the other. Sylvain should have known...should have understood that a love that deep bypasses so many perceived barriers. I mean Sylvain had never imagined being with a guy like this until tonight and now look at him. But this isn’t just some guy. This is Felix. And Felix said he loves him and now should probably be the time he says something back. Right?</p>
  <p>“I never knew-“ is how he starts and Felix cuts him off with a scoff that’s sounds like his typical self.</p>
  <p>“Of course you didn’t, you idiot.” Yup regular Felix is definitely back. “I’ve spent years teaching myself to hide how I felt. It was never worth this risk.” and yeah Sylvain gets that but-</p>
  <p>“That’s not what I meant. I meant that...I never knew...that I felt that way about you...” God that sounds stupid.</p>
  <p>Felix scoffs again and no this is bad. None of this is coming out right. “Never knew you could be attracted to men? Well congratulations. Now your potential dating pool has expanded exponentially. You’re welcome.” And oh shit Felix is putting on his shoes-</p>
  <p>“No!” Sylvain says a little too loudly. “No that’s not what I mean and I know you think I’m an idiot but you never fucking listen to me and would you just sit down and shut up for two damn seconds and <em>stop getting dressed!?</em>”</p>
  <p>Felix does stop then and turns to face Sylvain who is still laying on the bed, naked as the day he was born, with...fuck with Felix’s come still dripping out of his ass and yet somehow Felix is the one who looks uncomfortable. And Sylvain gets it now. He does. Felix has been hiding for so long and Sylvain...well he was an idiot. And idiot to not see what Felix has apparently known for so long.</p>
  <p>“I...I wasn’t lying earlier about...about your hair.” ugh this isn’t going any better...</p>
  <p>“You mean how-how you’d thought about it?” and bless Felix for being the smart one.</p>
  <p>“Yeah” Sylvain says a little breathlessly. “I mean I’d never...never imagined us...together...that way but uh...but I’ve always noticed you. Little things. Your hair, your legs, the way you’d smile when you were actually happy.” and good, Felix is coming to sit down on the bed beside him now so he barrels on.</p>
  <p>“I always thought...always assumed that as much as I hate the thought of it, I’d be forced to marry for politics one day. When producing an heir women are sorta the only option you know?” he laughs a little weakly. “I’ve loved you for my whole life, Fe. For as long as I can remember. But I...I’d come to terms with the fact that I wouldn’t love my future partner. It was impossible. So, you see I never knew, had never even considered...that.” he finishes lamely. “I know that sounds stupid—“</p>
  <p>“No.” Felix finally speaks. “You’ve been told your whole life that you had one purpose. To marry and pass on your crest to a child. You rejected that purpose. Have been vehemently opposed it at every step. But you opposed it by saying you would never marry, never have a child, never fall in love. How could you possibly see love in front of you when it was never an option?” and Sylvain wants to cry with how smart Felix is.</p>
  <p>“Exactly” and great more silence again.</p>
  <p>“So-“ Felix says “does that...does this mean...?” Sylvain sighs. Felix has been the brave one all night so I guess that means it’s his turn now.</p>
  <p>“It means come back to bed and...and we’ll figure the rest out later.” Felix looks uncertain still so he adds “It means I love you back, and my life hasn’t never felt much like my own but whatever I have to give now...I’m yours.” and it was worth it. Every moment tonight was worth it to watch the way Felix’s face lights up as he smiles and tears come to his eyes.</p>
  <p>“Alright” Felix clears his throat a bit then. “Alright” he says again. “I’ll stay” and undresses again before climbing into bed beside his new lover.</p>
  <p>“But if you snore tonight and keep me up I swear to the goddess I’ll kick you out of this bed.”</p>
  <p>“Felix!” Sylvain gasps in mock surprise. “Who would say such a thing to their beloved?! I’ll have you know that I never snore or drool or do anything unseemly. I am delightful!” Felix looks at him like he is the dumbest being to ever crawl to earth and Sylvain laughs loud and bright and throws his body across Felix’s chest to snuggle up against him. And Felix makes that little “tsk” sound again but puts his arm around Sylvain anyway and yeah, this is where he belongs.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>